


More Than Just a Past Time

by saint_troll



Category: Dudeson, Duudsonit
Genre: Crossdressing, Genderqueer, M/M, Pre-Slash, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-18
Updated: 2007-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saint_troll/pseuds/saint_troll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarppi takes a long hard look in the mirror and then another...</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Just a Past Time

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring work from my LiveJournal: [Troll St. Troll](http://trollsttroll.livejournal.com)

Mirrors were funny things. Jarppi found that he could stare at one all day and never quite see himself. Depending on the day, his mood, and quite honestly… the men he loved as brothers though sometimes more… depending on all these things, he saw something different everyday. Today he’d stood there for at least twenty minutes before the idea struck him. It wasn’t new or anything, just some days the inspiration took a little longer to really strike.  
  
  
His thick fingers trembling in anticipation, Jarppi reached into the cupboard over the toilet and pulled out a small but overflowing basket. The scent alone of its contents made his heart race and his blood burn. Setting his prize on the countertop, he grinned at his reflection. Four fingers rubbed across a day’s worth of stubble. He could always shave… but that hadn’t always worked to his best advantage in the past.. No, tonight a shave wouldn’t quite fit the bill.  
  
  
A quick scrub down with a nice damp washcloth and Jarppi was reaching first for the liquid foundation that he was pretty sure… no, completely sure, that this was not its intended use. And he wasn’t just meaning because of the monster between his legs. Regardless, he continued on and much like painting a portrait, he lathered every surface of his face with the ivory tinted cream. Smiling when his face glowed in the bathroom’s bright lights, he turned one way and then the other admiring the very first step of his transformation.  
  
  
The next item up in his little process was the eyes. Wiping the remnants of foundation off of his hands, Jarppi grabbed a small circular tub out of the basket and then another. Green and blue. Yes, those would do nicely. As he fingered on the eyeshadow, he thought about the first time he’d let Jukka, Jarno, and HP see him like this.   
  
  
It had been a week after his 19th birthday and true to Dudeson standards, he’d only done so after a good prodding and push along from all of them. Of course, he’d bitched and moaned the entire time. He’d even blushed when they’d gotten their first good look at him. The true impact of the entire night hadn’t really hit him until much later that evening when he’d caught Jukka cutting his eyes curiously at him from across the room. There was no disgust in the look… not even a hint of doubt or revulsion. Instead, in Jukka’s gaze he saw curiosity and a startling flash of understanding that he himself hadn’t even attained yet. The next morning as he scrubbed away the final traces of this new face, he finally realized that this past time was so much more than just a dare… so much more than a way to get attention. Staring into his make-up smudged face that day, Jarppi had finally seen himself, even if just for the moment, looking back. Today was no different than that day. At long last, he smacked his painted lips together then puckered up for the pleasure of no-one else but himself. The process was finished.  
  
  
Quickly sliding his favorite plaid skirt up and over his bare knees then tugging on a tight black tank top, Jarppi removed the rubber band from his hair and let it cascade down around his face. Slipping on a watch, a thick leather cuff bracelet then toeing on his shoes, he slowly made his way into the living room where the rest of the guys were waiting for him. HP and Jarno regarded him with little to no interest other than a joyous shout out that they could finally head to the bar. Jukka, on the other hand, met Jarppi’s gaze with the same silent interest and understanding as he always had. Patting Jarppi’s tummy playfully he nodded towards the door with a flash of white teeth and unseen devil’s horns. Tonight was going to be a very interesting night…


End file.
